Operator controlled tillers are in widespread use today. Such tillers include a horizontally disposed shaft that is rotated by a gasoline engine connected through a chain drive to the shaft, with wheels mounting the engine and a pair of handles extending from the engine on the opposite side of the engine as the shaft. A single operator may grab the handles and walk behind the tiller. Conventional tiller blades are worthwhile for cultivating the soil, however that is essentially the only normal useful function for such blades. It would be very desirable if a conventional tiller were adaptable so that it could perform a number of other earth-working and lawn-maintenance functions in addition to cultivating since maximum use could be obtained from a single power plant.
According to the present invention, an attachment is provided for a conventional tiller that may be readily detachably disposed on the tiller shaft so that it is interchangeable with conventional tiller blades, the drum attachment according to the invention greatly expanding the usefulness of the tiller for earth-working and lawn maintenance. The drum according to the present invention comprises a tubular shell defining a curved exterior surface, and a tubular sleeve disposed interiorly of and radially spaced from the tubular shell and concentric therewith, the sleeve adapted to be disposed over the conventional tiller power shaft and detachably mounted thereto. A plurality of teeth are disposed on the exterior surface and they project radially outward from the surface. The teeth are disposed in a plurality of spiral courses to insure that the tiller runs smoothly and does not bounce up and down, and additionally are disposed in circumferential rows, all teeth in each circumferential row being disposed in a plane perpendicular to the shaft. The teeth preferably are cylindrical, and may have a diameter of about one-half inch and a length of about one and one-half inches, the center of each tooth being spaced approximately two inches from the adjacent teeth in each spiral course. Pins with spring keepers are used to attach the sleeve to the shaft, and spider assemblies attach the tubular shell to the shaft so that ready access to the pins for the detachment thereof is provided.
A conventional tiller having a pair of drums according to the present invention mounted on the shaft thereof is useful for performing a large variety of functions in addition to tilling. For instance, a conventional tiller having the drum attachments according to the invention can cultipack when self-propelled, is an excellent dethatcher when used on lawns, pulverizes soil and prepares seedbeds for planting, can work seed and fertilizer into the soil once the seed and fertilizer are spread over the soil, and is useful as a soil aerator. For maximum efficiency of the cultipacking operation, it is necessary that the teeth be cylinders rather having sharpened ground engaging portions.
While it is of course intended that the drums according to the invention be readily detachably mountable on a tiller shaft, the invention also contemplates the provision of an earth-working assembly in general wherein at least one cyclinical drum is either fixedly or detachably attached to a generally horizontal disposed power shaft. The cylinder has a plurality of teeth with means for mounting the teeth so that they project radially outwardly from the curved exterior surface of the cylinder and are disposed in a plurality of spiral courses, and preferably in circumferential rows with all teeth in each circumferential row being disposed in a plane perpendicular to the shaft.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a flexible earth-working and lawn care assembly. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.